<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by princess_fluffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636855">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle'>princess_fluffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles cannot forgive himself for loosing Raven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about we go outside,” Erik suggested to Charles who still hadn’t gotten out of bed even though it was nearly 2 pm. </p><p>“I’m reading,” the professor raised up his copy of Shakespeare’s Sonnets. </p><p>“Let’s have lunch near the pond,” Erik kissed his cheek. </p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Charles placed the book down and when Erik raised an eyebrow added, “What, I’m not?” </p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Erik helped him into his wheelchair. “The first time we were in France you insisted we stop the car for crepes because they were, according to you, the best things you had ever tasted and so light they could float.” </p><p>“And weren’t they?” Charles smirked. “Don’t tell me you don’t love them too!” </p><p>“We were attempting to stop an assassination,” Erik laughed as they started out the door. “Hank seemed to think that was more important.”</p><p>Charles stopped suddenly. </p><p>“Shit,” Erik mumbled. Why did he mention Hank? Charles was clearly still upset. </p><p>“I’m not mad at Hank for going out with Wanda,” Charles wiped a tear away. “I’m happy he’s moving on.”</p><p>“It was only dinner,” Erik shrugged as he persuaded him to continue toward the pond. </p><p>“I’m mad because I can’t move on,” Charles sighed. “Jean forgave me, Hank, the students.Everyone forgave me but I don’t forgive me.” </p><p>Erik was hardly one to talk when it came to forgiveness, especially when he was the one to blame. Instead he kneaded his hand into Charles’ as they moved in silence.</p><p> They were at the clearing near the water before Charles spoke. “Do you know I was so tied up in my own shit that I never thought to ask Logan about her future.” </p><p>“Who’s future?” A familiar but impossible voice replied from behind the thistles.</p><p>“What the..?” Charles stared at his sister in awe. </p><p>“So you remember, when I was a little girl a skinned my knee and and nanny cleaned it so hard it made my skin turn blue, Charles?” Raven walked over and rubbed his cheek to show she was real. </p><p>“I ran outside in terror of being found out and before I made it to the front, you were standing on the lawn with a silk sheet and a basket of treats.” </p><p>Charles nodded as his eyes ran. </p><p> </p><p>“You told me not to worry about it and that you’d always be there to protect me,” her white smile contrasted beautifully against her blue skin. </p><p>“Well ever since that day, I never say no to a picnic.” </p><p>“I couldn’t,” he sobbed. “Protect you, I couldn’t protect any of you.” </p><p>Erik rubbed the back of Charles’s neck, this might not have been the best idea. </p><p>“Do you know that you and I never reconciled?” Raven sat down on the ground in front of him and started to rattled off what Hank had passed on from his conversations with Logan in 1973. </p><p>“Never once, in fact I went on to try to kill you. Loads of times apparently. Let me think, what else? Erik watched you die, or thought he did at least, when Jean Killed you, and Scott, she tried to kill everyone. Worse yet, she dated that weirdo Logan. Everything was so out of control they tried to create a vaccine to depower us and when that didn’t work they made machines to destroy us.” </p><p>What are you talking about?” Erik. </p><p>“The other future,” she said matter of fact. “Hank told me one night that he’d met a time traveler. When I finally stopped laughing, I asked him to tell me the story and everything he’d been able to get off the guy. We stayed up all night in bed talking.” </p><p>“See, I told you Hank didn’t know how to have sex,” Erik attempted to make Charles laugh. </p><p>“He only told us they made machines out of your DNA,” Charles was at a loss for words.  </p><p>“Well you know Hank, he annoys you until you talk,” Raven smiled remembering how persistent her boyfriend could be. “But the worst thing, Charles, is that you tried to save my life but I refused to come back, even as the world end. So yeah, he only told you about the DNA.” </p><p>“Jesus, what did I do that was so unforgivable?” Charles rubbed his head.</p><p>“I assume you never reached out. You are a stubborn prick and guess what? So was I!” </p><p>The pair laughed even though Erik didn’t see what was so funny. They were. </p><p>“Yet only knowing that one tiny little thing said by a man that could have just been crazy, you budged. You believed him and I’d say, you protected us all.” She rubbed his cheek. “So okay, yes, you still made mistakes. You are still too overprotective of the people you love but so is Erik.” </p><p>“Hey,” Erik smirked as Raven started walking around in front of them. “What did I ever do?”</p><p>“I don’t think we have the time,” she playfully slapped him. “The point is that you both realize you don’t have to be right about everything all of the time. You can compromise. Hallelujah!” </p><p>“I’m not mad at you, Charles,” she looked him right in the eyes. “I love you and I know I can’t tell you what to do but I really would love it if you weren’t mad at you either.” </p><p>“I won’t be, I promise,” Charles kissed her hand. “So now, before I wake up from this glorious dream, what are we eating?” </p><p>“It’s not a dream, Wanda did it,” Erik beamed fatherly Pride. “It was Hank’s idea after hearing how mopey you still were. You just assumed that they were on a date.” </p><p>They spent the rest of afternoon laughing and eating way too much, especially Charles and when it was over Raven promised to visit again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>